︻ 一 Đųłçę Şąβґфşą νęηgąηzą ︻ 一
by Momoko123
Summary: Tal ves obtuve una traicion... pero almenos tuve una venganza... una dulce y sabrosa venganza


**Momoko123**: _bueno primero que nada hola a todos... como siempre ;3... aquí les traigo otra historia rara... una pequeña ideita que mi mente algo sádica no se pudo resistir a escribir..._

_ESTA HISTORIA VA DEDICADA A_**_ ... BLOSSOMxBRICK041999 _**

_**Aclaración: **_**DEMASHITAA POWERPUFF GIRLS Z****_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen... solo la trama de la historia._**

**_NO M_**_e _**_H_**_ago _**_R_**_esponsable _**_D_**_e _**_M_**_is _**_I_**_deas _**_R_**_aras y _**_S_**_ádicas... xD_

* * *

_Sin más...esperón disfruten..._

"**︻┳═一 ****Đųłçę ¥ Şąβґфşą νęηgąηzą ****︻┳═一 "**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Iba por la calle caminando recordando, todos nuestros momentos... juntos.

Recordando como, siempre resolviendo nuestros problemas, pero ahora ya no puedo decir lo mismo...

me abandonaste por... ella.

Me dejaste sola como una planta, a kilómetros del agua.

Como una rosa, que si tu no estas a su lado se marchitara...

Eras como mi príncipe salvador, excepto que luego de salvarme me dejaste... sola, y te fuiste con ella.

Recuerdo la ves que nos conocimos... fue un momento que pensaba que duraría para siempre... pero todo siempre acaba y nunca pudimos tener un "por siempre"...

Fuiste mi primer amor, pero ahora ya no se que eres...

Te fuiste con... ella, con Miyako... con mi mejor amiga... una de mis mejores amigas, que ahora no se si lo es... más.

Solo no lo entiendo, ella sabia que estaba saliendo con él, pero resulta ser que la muy "zorra", (nunca pensé decir esto de ella)me lo quito, o tal ves estaban saliendo ase mucho tiempo... pero a quien le importa, esto es algo que no se olvida... tan... fácil.

hoy era mi día especia... hoy era el día en que cumplimos un año de novios. Pensaba que lo conocía bien, ya que siempre nos contábamos cosas de nuestro pasado, además de estar saliendo por un año, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así... creo que todo lo que me dijo era mentira.

Abrí mi corazón, y ahora esta echo pedazos... ya no lo siento, al igual que no siento mis sentimientos hacia ti...

**...Flash Back...**

_iba a darle una sorpresas, ya que suponía que se había olvidado de nuestro aniversario de un año, él nunca tubo una memoria muy buena que digamos, pero bastaba con su dulzura y esa carita que ponía cuando se sentía mal, para solucionar todo, y claro yo siempre caía en eso, como en todo._

_De pronto paro en seco, y veo salir a una chica por la puerta de su casa, su rubio cabello estaba despeinado y suelto, pero cuando salio completamente de la casa la reconocí... me escondí en un árbol que estaba enfrente de una casa, y vi a Miyako y a **mi ** ahora-ex-y-primer-novio Boomer saliendo tras ella._

_En ese momento un golpe de enojo me atravesó totalmente, ella se paro de puntitas enfrente de él y lo beso, lo beso y él le correspondió el beso._

_En ese momento una ola de viento me atravesó, moviendo mi larga melena pelirroja. Sentí como algo húmedo bajaba por mi mejilla, estaba llorando... de mis ojos rosas salían lágrimas de dolor... y quien no sentiría dolor en esta situación, mi mejor amiga o directamente ex-mejor-amiga se estaba besando con mi ahora ex-novio, me habían traicionado... los dos, además de mentido._

_Como pudieron haberme hecho esto, si me hubieran dicho antes al menos creo que lo comprendería, pero con esto... me han dejado con un hueco muy grande en mi corazoncillo , porque hay que ser sincero, tengo un corazón muy sensible, realmente sensible... y ya esta echo pedazos._

_Salí corriendo, no quería ver mas esa esenita de besos, ya no quería ver nunca mas a Miyako o a Boomer, los dos me han roto en pedazos y traicionado... permanentemente, esto ya no tenia perdón._

**Fin de flash back**

Y ahora me encontraba caminando, sin dirección alguna, con algunas lágrimas secas en mis ojos rosas, con el viento meciendo mi largo cabello pelirrojo hasta la cintura.

Ya no tenia rumbo, ni lugar al que ir, no quería ver a ninguna de mis amigas, no es que este enojada con Kaoru... si no que, una de mis mejores amigas me traiciono, y no quiero saber si la otra sabia de esto... bueno al menos no hoy.

Pare de caminar cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en el parque de saltadilla, al menos no había nadie habitándolo, por lo que me podía sentar en paz, pensar y tal ves llorar... según como mis sentimientos lo dictaban.

Me senté debajo de el único manzano que había en el parque, y me puse a llorar.

Llore y llore, hasta que mis ojos me ardieron, y mi cabeza explotaba de dolor y cansancio. Ya no tenia nada que hacer en el parque, así que me levante y camine rumbo a casa, consiente que estaba en un estado horrible. Pero a quien le importa eso cuando te destrozan en pedacitos, a quien le importa lo que sientes, a quien le importa tus sentimientos. A nadie.

Me desvié de mi camino a casa, y fui rumbo a uno de los edificios mas grandes de Saltadilla. Si a nadie le importaba lo que sentía, entonces no pertenencia a este lugar y mundo, estaba destrozada... mí corazón estaba en pedazos, ya no sentía nada.

Entre en el edificio, y me subí en el ascensor, apreté el botón del ultimo piso, y espere.

Mientras los pisos pasaban uno por uno, lentamente... no pude evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran de mis ojos, pensé que no tendría más de tanto haber llorado, pero me equivoque, y estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Tal ves no estaba consciente de lo que hacia, pero creo, era la única solución al problema. Seguro nadie me notara, mi padre vive viajando de país en país, por su empresa, y mi madre es su abogada por lo que va siempre con él. Soy hija única desde ase 3 años, porque mi hermana murió de sida a los 10 años... tan joven, desde entonces mis padres ya no están mucho tiempo conmigo, apenas y los veo una o dos veces al mes, de suerte.

Lloro aun más fuerte, esta ves. Ahora ya no tengo nada, perdí a Boomer y a Miyako porque ellos me traicionaron, lo única que me quedaba era Kaoru, pero ella estaba trabajando la mitad del día, y la otra mitad estaba con su novio Butch quien es el hermano mayor de Boomer. Por lo que ahora supongo que ella sabia de esto, pero no me contó nada. Y ahora estoy muy destrozada. Creo que esta va a ser la mejor solución al problema, si yo no estoy aquí ellos van a tener menos problemas, pero si yo estoy aquí todo se ara peor aun.

El ascensor al fin llega a mí destino. Me escabullo sin que nadie me note al borde del techo, del edificio. Miro abajo. Nunca me gustaron los edificios alto por una razón. Vértigo. Sufro de vértigo desde mis 7 años de edad cuando mi madre me llevo a la montaña rusa del parque de diversiones de saltadilla, nunca volví a subirme a ningún juego del parque desde entonces, ni tampoco volví..

La altura me dejo traumatizada totalmente, no pensé que fuera tan alto el edificio cuando lo vi. Pero de todas formas, que importaba la altura en lo que tenia planeado desesperadamente hacer, al contrario, mientras más alto mejor ¿no?

Me subí al borde del edificio;

nerviosa

mareada

miedosa

enojada

destrozada

traicionada

No podían describirse todos los sentimientos que me evadían en ese momento. Miró nuevamente para abajo, consciente de mí mareo y nerviosismo por las alturas. Un poco más y me daba un ataque al corazón, de tanto que le latía.

Me sonrojo de lo mareada que estaba. Tenia que hacer esto.

Respire lenta y pausadamente...

(N/A: _**No me hago responsable de mis ideas raras... ni tampoco de el lenguaje...**_)

y grite:

-PUDRANCE TODOS YA ME TIENEN ARTA SON TODOS UNOS MALDITOS FRIKIS DEL DEMOÑO... JODANSE CON SUS PROBLEMAS... Y DEJEN DE TRAICIONAR A LA (CLASIFICADO) DE SUS FAMILIAS... SON TODOS UNOS (CLASIFICADO) DE (CLASIFICADO) Y ME TIENE POR LOS (CLASIFICADO)... Y eso es todo- concluí y baje de el borde de edificio...

Después de todo tal ves mi familia no me quisiera o lo que sea que les pasara con migo... además de que mi amiga me aya traicionado al igual que Boomer... pero no les iba a dar la satisfacción del camino fácil... jamas me tiraría de un edificio o me mataría... solo por una traición de mierda... ya verían ellos después... Miyako y Boomer estaban fuera de mi vida en este momento...

tal ves aya derramado lágrimas... que se que ellos no se merecen... pero al menos era fuerte... y sabia perfectamente que gritar en uno de los edificios más altos de saltadilla me dejaría un poco más calmada.

Salí del edificio luego de haber bajado en ascensor. En el camino vi una tienda de sprais de pintura y tuve una gran idea que me saco una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fui a la tienda y compre algunos sprais, de diferentes colores... ya verían ellos lo que pagarían por la traición.

Fui directo a la casona de Miyako y saque el sprai de color rojo.

Toque el timbre y cuando vi que se asomaba su cabellera rubia... sin ni siquiera darle tiempo para ver quien era el que había tocado. Le rocié toda la pintura en su cara y salí corriendo ignorando las quejas de dolor. Dulce venganza.

Luego me dirigí a la casa de Boomer... a él le iba a tocar algo peor...

Llegue a su casa y toque el timbre y al igual que a Miyako agarre el sprai, y se lo rocié en la cara todo... y luego le pegue en sus partes... y al igual que con Miyako... salí corriendo del lugar. Mi venganza estaba completa... mi dulce venganza ya estaba completa.

Me dirigí a mi casa caminando tranquilamente...después de todo amigas habían muchas al igual que novios... suena algo rudo pero es la verdad... tal ves tenga que recorrer un largo camino para encontrar a un hombre perfecto para mi, al igual que una amiga mejor que Miyako... todavía soy joven... así que tenia mucho tiempo para encontrarlo/a...

Agarre un chocolate que tenia guardado y me dirigí a casa... con el sabor de la dulce y sabrosa venganza que obtuve hoy...

Tal ves obtuve una traición pero gane una venganza... una dulce y sabrosa venganza.

_*****FIN*****_

_¿que tal?_

_No pregunten de donde saque esta idea... mi mente sádica sale algunas veces con ideas sin sentido._

_Bueno espero la historia aya sido de su agrado... y se merezca un review =3_

_Hasta la próxima..._

. ** (+_+) ¿reviews? (+_+) ** .


End file.
